Heads or Tales
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: The title might not make sense after reading the first chapter, but it connects to something later on Summary inside! Kate and Ari aren't dead, Ziva is still with NCIS.. Parings: Kate/Ari, Tony/Ziva, Jenny/Gibbs


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Summary: Kate and Ari are both alive, but Ziva is still with the team, Ari isn't so much of a bad guy, Gibbs might seem sortof out of character, but not by much, McGee didn't stay with the team and went back to computer stuff, Ducky did something I dout Ducky would do, but it will make this story better, Gerald is the medical examiner's asistent still, Jenny is alive and is directer of NCIS, Kate faked her death, and Tony, well, Tony is Tony, but a twist will be thrown in. Hope you enjoy! Oh! Also a few twists and turns in this story, the team will be experiencing some drama...okay, alot of drama

Pairings: Jenny/Gibbs-Tony/Ziva-Kate/Ari-Abby/McGee

* * *

Chapter One:

Gibbs was at work, sitting at his desk, when he recieves a phone call.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answers.

"Agent Gibbs, hi, I'm Nurse Hanna at Mercy hospital, I'm calling about Caitlin Todd." A female voice spoke.

"What about her?" Gibbs asked, his voice gruff.

"She is here, she got into a car accident." the nurse told him.

Gibbs almost dropped his phone, "No, Caitlin Todd is dead."

"But DNA said it is Caitlin Todd." The nurse said softly.

Gibbs stood up, "I'll be there shortly." he said, then hung up.

Ziva was with Tony, they had been secretly dating for almost a year now, they were watching a movie together.

"Do you ever wonder what it would've been like had Ari never bothered NCIS?" Ziva asked softly.

"Sometimes," Tony admitted.

"As do I." Ziva said quietly.

Gibbs got to the hospital and went over to the nurse's station, "I'm looking for Nurse Hanna." he said, and one of the nurse's stood up.

"That is me, are you Agent Gibbs?" Nurse Hanna asked.

Gibbs nods.

"Right this way." Nurse Hanna said, leading him to a room, "Her husband left a while ago, he should be back soon."

"Husband?" Gibbs asked.

Nurse Hanna nods, "Yeah, real nice guy."

Gibbs nods, "Alright."

"Here we are." Nurse Hanna stopped outside room 219.

Gibbs nods and steps in to see Caitlin Todd, unconscious, but alive.

"She just got out of surgry." Nurse Hanna told him, "She probably won't be out for much longer."

Gibbs nods again, "Thank you."

Nurse Hanna nods and leaves the room.

Gibbs sits in a chair, looking over at another chair on the oppisite side of the bed, a black leather coat was drapped over the back of the other chair. Gibbs sat so his back was to the wall, the windows to his right, Kate to his left, and the door almost directly infront of him, he wanted to see Kate's husband when he came, so he wouldn't have a chance to sneak out.

Kate stirred slightly.

Gibbs glanced at her, she was, for the most part, the same. Same dark hair, just a little longer, and she looked the same age, even though it had been six years since she 'died'

Kate's eyelids fluttered, and finally opened, "Ughh...what happened?" she mumbled.

"You were in a car crash." Gibbs answered.

Kate's eyes widened and she looked over to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled slightly, "Hi, Kate." he said.

Kate blinked, "Hi, Gibbs." she said, wary.

Gibbs sat quiet for a few minutes, "So, I heard you have a husband."

Kate looked over to him, "What? No."

"That's not what the nurse said, and if you don't, who owns that jacket?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the leather jacket on the chair with the hand that held his coffee.

"Damnit." Kate muttered, "Yeah, I am married."

Gibbs nods, "Is he nice to you?"

Kate nods, "He is."

"What's his name?" Gibbs asked, then took a drink of his coffee.

Kate swallowed slightly.

Gibbs waited, raising a brow.

Ari Haswari walked into the room, seeing Kate first, "Caitlin, good you are awake." he said, then saw her reaction, and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs almost dropped his coffee, and his jaw, but insted got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ziva had fallen asleep, her head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony was still awake when his phone rang, "DiNozzo." he answered after checking Caller ID, but quietly so he wouldn't wake Ziva if he didn't have to.

"DiNozzo, get David and meet me at NCIS." Gibbs said.

"Got it, be there soon." Tony said.

Gibbs hung up.

Tony inhaled deeply and quietly, and gently tapped Ziva on the shoulder, "Babe, we need to meet Gibbs at NCIS."

Ziva woke up, "Why?" she asked groggily.

"I'm not sure, he just said for me to get you and meet him there." Tony said softly.

Ziva nods, standing up and streaching, she yawned, "Alright, lets go." she said after she got her boots on.

Tony had put on his shoes and got there coats, he helped Ziva put hers on, then put his own on.

* * *

Gibbs got to NCIS, and walked into the bullpen to find a package on his desk.

"Who the hell would send you a package?" Jenny asked, walking over to him.

Gibbs shrugged, taking a drink of coffee, "Don't know."

Jenny nods, "Maybe you should open it, maybe there will be a note or letter inside."

Gibbs sighs, "Did you know Kate is alive?" he asked abruptly.

Jenny frowned slightly, "Kate who?"

"Todd." Gibbs said.

Jenny raised her eyebrows in suprize, "I thought she was killed by Ari, Ziva's brother."

Gibbs shook his head, "And heres the weird part, he is alive also, and they're married."

"Who's married?" Jenny asked.

"Kate and Ari." Gibbs told her.

Jenny seemed even more suprized to here that.

Ziva and Tony walk into the bullpen.

"What's the case, boss?" Tony asked, looking to the plazma only to see a black screen.

"No case." Gibbs told Tony.

Tony looked at Gibbs, confused.

"I just need to talk to Ziva, and what I want to talk to her involves you." Gibbs said.

Tony's mouth from a zero and he looked to Ziva.

Ziva looked at Tony too, worried there secret was out.

"Ziva, I'm going to ask you one time, did you know that your brother and Kate are alive?" Gibbs asked.

Tony quickly looked back at Gibbs.

Ziva looked shocked, "they are alive?"

"Did you know?" Gibbs asked firmly.

"No." Ziva said, somewhat hurt that Gibbs would think that she would keep that from him.

Gibbs sighed, "Ziva, if you knew, if you helped them, please tell me."

Ziva was even more hurt, she shook her head, "I didn't know." she insisted.

"Don't lie to me, you were the one who shot him." Gibbs said gruffly.

Ziva turns and quickly walks out.

"Don't you think that was a little hard?" Tony asked.

Gibbs ignores Tony's question and sits at his desk.

Tony sighs and sits at his desk, worrying about Ziva.

* * *

Ari sat in the hospital chair, quietly.

"How mad do you think he was?" Kate asked in a strained whisper.

"I do not think he was mad, I believe it was more of an anger he was expressing." Ari answered.

Kate nods, "I'm sorry."

Ari chuckled slightly, "Why are you sorry, Caitlin?" he asked, "It is not your fault." he spoke softly.

"If I hadn't gotten into a wreck, he wouldn't have found out." Kate said.

"The police said the other driver hit you, they said he was drunk, it was not your fault." Ari told her softly.

Kate sighed.

* * *

Tony finally was able to leave NCIS at eight, which was early compared to most days, he drove to Ziva's house.

He got out of his car when he got there, and walked up to the door, knocking a few times, then waiting for Ziva to answer.

When Ziva didn't answer, Tony used the key she gave him to go in, he unlocked the door and walked in to find her asleep on her couch.

Tony smiled slightly and walked over, "Zi, wakey wakey, if you don't get up, you'll be up all night." he said softly.

* * *

Gibbs was still at NCIS, looking over papers, when he remembered the package.

He set the package on his desk, and pulled out his knife while reading the handwriting on the outside, it was a nice, clean, cursive handwriting. Gibbs cut the tape with minor caution, and pulled the cardbored flaps open.

Inside was a lock of reddish blonde hair, a tube of blood, a picture of Gibbs's daughter, Kelly, and a cotten swab in a Zip-Lock baggy.

Gibbs frowned in confustion, "What the hell?"

"I see you've opened the package, who's it from?" Jenny asked, standing near Tony's desk.

"Don't know, but come look at the whats inside." Gibbs said.

Jenny walked over and frowned at the contints, "What the hell?"

"Thats what I said." Gibbs said.

Jenny walks around to the other side and opens Gibbs's desk drawer, grabing four latex gloves, she handed two to Gibbs and shut the drawer. Jenny put the other two gloves on and picked up the picture, carefully, and examined it, "You know who this is?" she asked, handing him the photo.

"Its Kelly." Gibbs said.

"Kelly?...Your daughter?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs nods.

Ziva slowly woke, blinking a few times.

"Hey there, sleepy-head." Tony said softly, smiling.

Ziva smiled a sleepy smile, "Hi." she said, her voice groggy.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked softly.

Ziva nods, "I am fine, Tony, really do not worry about me."

Tony sighed, "I am worrying about you, Gibbs shouldn't have acted that way."

Ziva shruggs, "It does not matter."

"It does matter." Tony insisted.

Ziva shook her head and stood up.

Tony sighed.

Kate was finally released from the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Ari asked Kate, concerned.

"Alright, I guess." Kate said softly.

Ari sighed, "Caitlin, do not blame yourself because of how Gibbs reacted."

"How can I not? It was my idea, my fault we had to-" Kate swallowed hard to keep herself from breaking down.

"Calm down, please, it is not good on you or-" Ari started but was cut off by Kate.

"Don't, please, just don't." Kate said, softly.

Ari nods, but it was obvious he was worried about her.

* * *

Gibbs sighed, he was confused and angry at the same time, confused by what purpose the package held, and why Kate faked her death, and angry that Ari was alive, and Kate and him were married, and that Kate didn't tell him she faked her death.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review! And go easy on me, it was late when I wrote this... Anyway, review-favorite-follow-whatever

~~Spencer~~


End file.
